yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Magician
}} いとしては、 ・ ともに クラス。 | zh_lore = 魔法族中攻撃力、防守力都最彊 | ko_lore = 마법사 중에서 공격력, 수비력이 동시에 가장 높은 계급. | edslore = The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense. | ddslore = Highest level magic-user. | tsclore = A sinister spellcaster who possesses both power and defense. He is among the best of all Magicians. | ygolore = The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | au_sets = | fr_sets = | fc_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | gx1_sets = Basic 1-A (Secret Rare) Spellcaster's Dance (Super Rare) | gx02_sets = First Monster (Ultra Rare) | ntr_sets = Magician's Soul (Ultra Rare) Magician's Soul (Ultra Rare) | eds_sets = Dark Magician (Rare) | sdd_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Dark Magician (Rare) Duelist Weekly Promotional Cards Promotional Cards (Rare) F-I-N-A-L (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc5_sets = Yugi Standard | wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Ultra Rare) Spellcaster Collection A Alternate artwork 1 (Ultra Rare) Spellcaster Collection A (Super Rare) All Normal Monsters (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 1 (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 2 (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 3 (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork 1 (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork 2 (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork 3 (Common) | wc07_sets = Shadow Magicians (Ultra Rare) Eternal Mentor (Ultra Rare) DARK Collection 1 (Ultra Rare) DARK Collection 2 (Ultra Rare) Spellcaster Collection 1 (Ultra Rare) All Normal Monsters (Ultra Rare) All Normal Monsters (Ultra Rare) All at Random (Ultra Rare) All at Random (Ultra Rare) | wc10_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (Ultra Rare) | ygo_sets = Pack 2 | vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 | anime = Battle City TV Special | anime_dm = 001, 002, 004, 005, 009, 010, 012, 013, 020, 021, 022, 023, 029, 033, 034, 035, 036, 037, 038, 039, 042, 043, 045, 046, 051, 053, 054, 055, 056, 060, 061, 062, 074, 085, 099, 103, 106, 108, 111, 112, 113, 117, 118, 120, 121, 131, 132, 133, 134, 135, 137, 138, 141, 142, 144, 146, 148, 157, 158, 159, 160, 161, 163, 175, 176, 182, 184, 193, 196, 198, 200, 219, 223, 224 | anime_gx = 005, 018, 019, 168, 179, 180 | anime_mov = Present | anime_10 = Present | anime_cm = 004, 005, 006, 007, 008 | manga_dm = 038 | manga_d = 002, 003, 007, 008, 015, 016, 035, 036, 037, 038, 042, 043, 044, 057, 065, 066, 068, 069, 070, 071, 072, 087, 091, 092, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 199, 200, 201, 202, 203, 204, 216, 217 | manga_r = 001, 003, 044 | fusionmaterial1 = Dark Paladin | fusionmaterial2 = Dark Flare Knight | fusionmaterial3 = Amulet Dragon | archetype1 = Dark Magician (archetype) | archrelated1 = Legendary Dragon | archrelated2 = Dark Magician Girl (archetype) | archrelated3 = Signature move | tscdc = 20 | roddc = 20 | wc6dp = 5200 | wc08dp = 1250 | gx1dp = 1000 | tscnumber = 035 | rodnumber = 035 | tfknumber = 033 | dodnumber = 035 | database_id = 4041 }}